Jake Lonergan
is played by Daniel Craig in Cowboys & Aliens. History Jake Lonergan is the main protagonist in the Film adaptation of the comic book series of the same name, in the comics the characters name is Zeke Johnson. Jake awakens suddenly, wounded in an unknown desert area with no memory of who or where he is, why he has a strange bracelet on his left arm or how he became wounded. Jake has a picture of a woman in his pocket. He attempts to get the bracelet off his arm with a rock to no avail and is then found by three men on horseback and their dog. The three men surmise that Jake may be worth a bounty given that he is wounded and appears to be wearing half a hand-cuff on one wrist. Jake manages to overpower one of them, arm himself and kill the other two. He takes their clothes, guns and one of their horses. Jake puts the picture of the woman in his hat and then takes the dog with him. Jake then heads into the town of Absolution, sneaks into the back of a church, finds a few medical supplies and begins to clean himself and his wound but he is quickly discovered. The preacher, Meacham, holds Jake at gunpoint, but when Jake says he was just bandaging himself, the preacher takes pity and stiches up the wound. Jake then comes out and watches as Percy Dolarhyde messes around. When Percy comes up to Jake for a Donation, Jake punches him out. Percy then shoots a citizen by accident and is arrested. Jake then goes into the saloon for a drink of whiskey. Jake is then approached by a woman named Ella, who inquires as to where Jake got his bracelet. When Jake tells her that he doesn't know, Ella then asks if he remembers anything to which Jake says just English. The town's Sherriff, Sheriff John Taggart, along with a few of his deputies, recognizes Jake as a wanted man. Jake tries to tell them that they got the wrong man, to no avail. When the sheriff and his men try to take Jake in, Jake fights back and then holds the sheriff at gunpoint, telling him that he wants to be left alone. Ella knocks him out and the sheriff and his men take Jake to the jailhouse. When Jake comes to, Percy is in the cell block next him. When Percy starts laughing at him, Jake knocks Percy out. The sheriff comes and Jake tries to tell him that he's not the man he's looking for. When the sheriff hands Jake a wanted poster for himself and realizes that he must be the Jake Lonergan they're looking for. Jake then asks what he did to get this. Sheriff tells Jake that he has robbed many stagecoaches and has murdered the woman in the picture. The sheriff then takes Jake and Percy in irons to a coach to take them for trial in Santa Fe. Just as they're doing, Percy's father, Col. Woodrow Dolarhyde and his men then ride up. After Nat Colorado identifies Jake Lonergan, Dolarhyde tells the sheriff to release both Percy and Lonergan to him. Dolarhyde tells the sheriff that Lonergan stole his gold on a stagecoach and wants it back. Jake's bracelet then starts to beep and strange flying machines come into town and start shooting and taking people. When their coach is knocked over, Jake finds out that his bracelet can shoot through anything. When Jake shoots him and Percy out of the carriage, Jakes shoots one of the flying machines down and the rest of machines go away. Jake, Dolarhyde, and the remaining townsfolk than see that these things were demons. Dolarhyde then approaches Jake and inquires on where Jake got that bracelet, to which Jake says he doesn't know. Though Dolarhyde tries to get Jake to join him on his hunt for these demons, Jake goes ahead, alone that night. In the morning, he reaches his cabin which has a big hole in the roof. Jake then goes inside and then has a flashback. Jake had returned to his cabin and to his lover, the woman in the picture. Jake then puts flowers on the table for her, along with pieces of gold. She tries to tell him to return the gold, calling it blood money, though Jake refuses to. Then the cabin starts to shake and the gold on the table melts and is absorbed through the ceiling. Then something makes a hole in the roof. Jake and his lover are then taken to a place with other people. After Jake's flashback, he then rides on. Jake then sees that Ella has been following him. Jake then ambushes her and asks her why she wanted him to stay. Ella tells Jake that these demons killed her family and that Jake is the key to finding the aliens, though he doubts. Jake leaves her and resumes his riding alone. Dolarhyde, Colardo and some of the townsfolk form a posse and find Jake and join him, despite Jake being reluctant. They follow the trail till nightfall and a storm comes. Jake and the posse take shelter in a steamboat that had been turned upside by the demons possibly. While Jake and Ella were cleaning and going to bed, Jake's bracelet starts to beep. Jake and Ella then head down stairs where Emmett Taggart is attacked by the demon they were pursuing. After the preacher is mortally wounded, Jake tries to kill it with the bracelet but it escapes. Jake then goes over to the preacher, who asks if the boy is safe. Jake says he is and the preacher then dies. In the morning, before returning to the hunt, Jake and Doc bury the preacher and say a few words about him. When Jake and the posse reach some mountains, they are ambushed by bandits. When one of the bandits, Hunt, calls Jake boss, Jake , realizing that this is his former gang, then improvises and asks Hunt how many men they have. At first, Hunt doesn't know what he means and Jake punches him. When Hunt gets up, he says there are about thirty of them here. Jake and the posse are then taken to the rest of the gang. When Hunt rides up to Pat Dolan, who is scornful towards Jake. Dolan then asks Jake if Ella is the whore Jake left them for. Dolan also asks Jake where the gold Jake stole from them was, to which Jake says he doesn't remember. Jake then tells the gang to get their weapons and to come with him. Dolan however refuses Jake, saying it is his gang now and that if Jake doesn't tell him where the gold is he'll kill Ella, who he keeps calling the whore. Jake tells Dolan that demons took the gold and to stop calling Ella a whore , to which Dolan doesn't believe nor do. Dolan then pulls his gun out and attempts to shoot Ella. Jake's bracelet then starts to beep and he sees the flying machines coming. Jake then shoots and kills Dolan with his bracelet and then Jake and the rest of Dolarhyde's posse ride to evade both Jake's former gang and the flying machines. Jake shoots one down and another one captured Ella. He then follows it and jumps on top of the flying machine. Jake asked Ella if she could swim, he told her to turn her head, and he shot the machine with his bracelet. They got out of the water and started talking. An alien came out of the water and hit Ella which made her fly across the land. Jake shoots it and go to Ella's aid. She later dies and he is in denial. Him and posse are captured by Indians. Ella came back in that scene by fire and tell everybody she came from a place from beyond the stars. and she tells them that they aliens are studying the human weaknesses and only Jake know where they are. The Indians do some sort of ritual to help Jake get his memory back. Jack see the aliens to something to his lover and realized how he lost her and where he got his bracelet. he later escape the aliens and remember where they are located. Jack and his posse come upon the vessel and find out they can see good in the daytime. Jack then get on his horse and go down the hill him and his posse were hiding on. He goes back to where his old posse is. They say they're trying to get away from there. Jakes give them a choice to go with him as reinforcements or leave and never come back. Jakes comes back with his old posse to where his new one is hiding out. He ask Woodrow if he ready to get his son back and he said yes. Him and some of his posse climb the vessel and set a dynamite on it. They jump from it and look at the damage they did. The aliens attacked them and Jack say they should get they people out of the vessel. Him and Ella find a opening and jack turns his bracelet on. Jack find a place in the vessel where everyone is. Ella warned him not to look into the light but he didn't listen. He kills over 3 aliens while Ella is freeing everybody from some sticky vine like thing. He later finds out how take the bracelet off and allows Ella to destroy a machine with it. He fights another alien while Ella is crawling in the machine. Jake wanders into an alien labertory and gets captured by the alien leader known as "Red Scar" (The alien responsible for killing his wife) who wants vengence on Jake who gave him the scar by finishing what he started. Jake gets free from the machine the alien ("Red Scar") hooked him up to, while Woodrow distracts the alien. Jake kills the alien before it it tries to kill Woodrow successfully avenging the death of his wife. Later on he and Woodrow safely escapes the vessel and watch it blow up. He leaves the town at the end right after Woodrow ask he if wants to join his posse. Jake says he is a wanted man. Woodrow and the Sherriff lie and say that it was a shame that he died in explosion. Jake smiles and then leaves on his horse. Category:Characters Category:Heroes